Different Places Same Hearts
by blackamerican
Summary: Just random oneshots that I come up with featuring my favorite Avengers Couple. CaptainxBlack Widow.
1. Asleep

Just some oneshots involving two of my favorite Avengers. No real story bringing them together, just random ideas.

It had been a week since they recovered his body. A week of frantic preparations, hard work, and high nerves. Natasha stood with her back to a wall of the private infirmary room. With all of the money and secrecy spent on keeping his recovery a secret from the world you'd think he'd be the second coming of Jesus himself. That's the only reason she could justify in her mind as to why Director Fury had her on guard duty nearly everyday since he was fished out of the arctic. Raising her head she eyed the legend himself currently laying peacefully in an infirmary bed. Every sort of sensory wire from heart monitors to brain scanners marred his pale skin. Her eyes rolled over every inch of him. Objectively of course she knew that he was an impressive marvel of science. From a scrawny young man to the peak heights of human ability his story was captivating. But, in her mind he didn't really stick out from any other fit special forces solider.

Pressing off of the wall she quietly made her way over to his bed. Something about the rhythmic beeping of the medical machines to the even rise and fall of his chest put her on high alert. Her nerves sat on edge. The doctors told Fury that with his regenerative capabilities he could wake at any moment. Hell he survived being turned into a human popsicle for 70 years. She stopped inches away from the bed crossing her arms. She had read tales of his feats from WWII. Whether it be the valiant liberation of interment camps to the nearly mythic battles against Hydra. He was made out to be some sort of Superhero. Yet, here he lay so vulnerable. Natasha's gaze fell upon his face. Strong features outlined a set jaw. His sandy blonde hair somehow found itself in the dapper 1940's fashion. His parted lips evenly opened and closed to what she guessed was peaceful sleep.

After all of the years of hearing and reading about him she had acknowledged to herself that she was a little let down. She thought he would have looked a bit more... Dangerous. But, Fury was adamant about having her specifically watch over him until he woke. And after the past few missions that she had been on babysitting wasn't such a bad cool down. Ready to turn and head back to leaning on the wall she heard a groan. Her eyes widened as she studied his face. His eyebrows furrowed as his head shook slightly. With his features turning to distress his head started to thrash left and right. Natasha's eyes widened. Stepping over quickly she looked at one of the machines that read his brain scans. They were picking up rapidly. Her head shooting back down she thought about upping his morphine. But, she kicked the thought as this was the first time he had shown any sort of reaction that he wasn't brain dead. Ready to press the call button she halted as soon as she heard his rough voice.

"Bu...cky..."

Her entire body froze at the sound of his voice. A chill ran down her spine as she registered that he just spoke his first word in nearly 70 years. The first word just happening to be the name of his long dead best friend and comrade. As soon as he had started his thrashing he ceased falling back into a peaceful state. Her heart still pounded even as his face fell back into a peaceful passiveness. Her eyes studied him intently watching for any sign that he might come to again. Nearly twenty minutes passed until she lost hope that he might awake. Sighing to herself she stepped back and rolled her eyes. Leave it to a guy on ice to spark her curiosity.

Moving back to the wall across from him she leaned against it crossing her legs. Okay, maybe she was just a little curious for him to wake up. She locked her gaze once again on his sleeping form.

"Hurry up Cap. You've got a lot of people waiting on you."


	2. Paradise

Another one...enjoy!

* * *

Opening the door to his bedroom Steve cringed at the slight creak that it created. He really needed to invest in some new door hinges. Once he had opened it just enough to slip by he closed it as slowly as he could. Turning around he let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting of his early morning lit room. Doing his best to tiptoe quietly he moved with the tactical prowess of a special forces solider. Dodging dirty clothes and strewn about newspapers. A quirk that most people didn't know about him was that he kept his room messy. For all of the orders that he constantly had to follow this was his way of keeping some semblance of control over his life. Not that he was complaining, but sometimes it was nice not having to be Captain America. Sometimes he just wanted to be Steve Rodgers; mid-twenties young man out of time.

Looking directly at his bed he locked eyes on his target. Most of his comforter was curled up in a ball, surrounding the light snoring sound of the worlds most dangerous spy. Long scarlet hair peaked out from the top. A lop sided grin grew on his face at the image in front of him. If you would have told him two years ago whenever he was first re-awoken that the person who he was pretty sure could take even him in a fight would be his... He paused. They weren't really dating in the sense of well... She wasn't like any other person that he knew really. Everything about her was a mystery even now. He tried broaching the topic of where they stood in relationship to each other, but that only ended with him flat on his back. Chuckling to himself with any other person that's be a good thing.

Finally moving to his bed he sat down on the edge, feeling the memory foam adjust to his added weight. The curled up ball a few inches away from him shifted. An arm shot out around his waist and dragged him down to a laying position next to it. Groggily a head poked out from underneath the comforter and found its way nestled into the crook of his neck. Steve chuckled at the actions of his partner.

"You laughing at me Cap?"

He rested his chin atop her head and nodded slightly.

"Never would have taken you for a cuddler."

She released a yawn before responding.

"Always preferred taking out targets up close."

He chuckled.

"So the past few months have just been a ploy to take me out?"

Tilting her head up she met his blue eyed gaze.

"It crossed my mind, but then again you always make a good breakfast. So I think I'll let you live a little longer."

He rolled his eyes.

"So grateful Natasha."

She smirked.

"Better be."

She brought her head to to capture his lips. With a tender dance she moved to the side of his mouth gently making her way down to his neck finally ending with a slight nip. She felt him exhale loudly and locked eyes with him. His eyes narrowed only focusing on her lips. Again she smirked before rolling on top of him straddling his waste. As his hands came up to grasp her waste she swiftly caught them mid air; moving them above his head and held his wrists on the head board. Leaning over his body she lowered her head until it was only an inch away from his own. Her lips descended antagonizingly slowly, and as Steve tried to meet them he groaned as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Moving back to a straddling position he glared at her.

"You are complete evil you know that?"

She shrugged and a smile played on her lips.

"Evil..Good... They're both relative aren't they?"

He still lay with a frown on his face.

"Oh come one solider don't give me that."

He turned his head away in a fake pout. Falling to her side she once again lay next to him draping her arm across his broad chest. Searching his gaze she quirked and eyebrow. Finally a slightly smile grew on his face before he pulled her close resting his head atop hers once more.

"Why do I put up with you?"

She shrugged.

"Guess you're just a glutton for a tease."

He smiled tracing his fingers up and down her back.

"Yeah that's probably it."

Natasha closed her eyes in bliss. In all of her years in espionage never did she see this situation as possible. Cozied up next to the most America's greatest hero. As his calloused fingers grazed her back she shivered slightly. If she was honest to herself she knew exactly what he was to her. He was her friend...her partner...her... She stopped herself. Putting labels on it was neither beneficial for him or for her in the long run. They both signed their lives away for the cause of helping others. So moments like right now were to be cherished. Because in the here and now it was just Steve and her. So right now she'd enjoy her little paradise.


	3. Television

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Natasha! James! Is there anything you two would like to tell me!"

Steve yelled out of his living room. With his arms cross and brow furrowed he waited for the incoming of his two red heads. Right on cue two heads shot around the corner. Each of them holding straight faces with no expression. His foot started to tap in impatience.

"Would you two please come here for a second?"

Natasha and James mirrored each others gate as mother and son walked out hands clasped behind their backs. Steve quirked an eyebrow. Sometimes they were too similar. They stopped directly in front of Steve. His eyes first fell on Natasha searching her sharp features for any sign of deceit. He then dropped his gaze to his now six-year old son who was the spitting image of him. Minus the scarlet red hair, and his mothers green eyes. Narrowing his gaze he saw the flinch of his sons nose.

"So it was you this time?"

James head snapped up to Natasha as he pointed a finger at her.

"Mom said it was okay!"

Natasha looked down at her son with a fake scowl.

"Traitor!"

He stuck his tongue out and smiled.

"You always say tell the truth when it suits you!"

She feigned hurt.

"Not when it means selling out your own Mother..."

Steve coughed loudly drawing their attention.

"Natasha..."

His wife pouted trying to distract her Super-Solider husband.

"It was an accident..."

He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pointed his other arm to the broken TV with his shield embedded half way in it.

"So you accidentally let our son throw my shield inside... and it accidentally found itself half way buried in our new TV?"

She nodded slowly.

"Our fifth! Let me remind you fifth new TV!?"

Again she nodded kicking at the ground with her head lowered.

"James and I wanted to see how hard we could throw it."

Steve's attention turned to his son as he raised his eyebrows. James locked eyes with Steve and frowned silently asking for leniency. Steve sighed before running a hand through his hair in frustration. Leave it to him marrying the worlds most dangerous assassin; and fathering a super-powered son who inherited the best of their qualities. Which when it came to Natasha's abilities meant the uncanny ability persuade any and everyone. He turned to his wife and spoke in a low tone.

"Tomorrow we all go and we get the a new TV a BIG TV. Deal?"

She nodded before smirking at her husband.

"What's the catch?"

A smile finally broke out on his face.

"Catch is you have to clean up the mess and..."

He met his sons gaze and both Rogers boys smiled deviously.

"We get to play with your shock gloves!"

On that her son and husband (if she could call him that at the moment) sprinted out of the room in search of her trusty gloves.

She spun around and yelled down the hallway.

"Be careful! I swear if I get static shock from either of you again it's no more video game privileges!

In unison they yelled back.

"We will!"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. Sometimes she had to remind herself that she was lucky. Those two were her world, and after all that she had been through she thanked whatever deity was out there for not wanting to settle the score for all she had done in her life. Turning she grimaced a little. Getting that shield out was going to be a problem.


	4. Locker

Hope you enjoy this one! Had some fun with it, just a little smut... also it's fun to play around with Cap.

* * *

Steve Rogers was a tired man. Physically of course he was still peaked and ready to go, but mentally he was exhausted. Four missions back to back ranging from stopping a terrorist attack in Mumbai to infiltrating a covert weapons deal and taking down the ring leader. Even with the super-solider serum coursing through his veins his mind needed a break. Right now a shower sounded like heaven. Entering the S.H.E.I.L.D locker room that housed his cubby he made his way over to his own indent in the wall. Upon reaching it he grasped his shield over his shoulder placing it on its rung. Bringing both hands to his helmet he unclasped the locks and removed it; sighing as the cool air touched his sweat soaked forehead. Placing it next to his shield he ran a hand through his hair leaving it wild. Moving next to the top of his suit he lifted the it over his head. After taking I off and hanging it up he stretched his arms above his head groaning in relief as his muscles stretched taught in the movement.

An appreciative whistle snapped his attention to the door of the locker room. Leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed Black Widow smirked at him. Steve's arms fell to his side as he locked eyes with her suspiciously.

"Do you need something?" He asked with a wariness in his voice.

She tilted her head with a sly grin, "No, just enjoying the show."

He faked a laugh, "Well if you need anything just let me know."

She responded in a cryptic tone, "Oh I will."

Expecting her to leave he turned around to remove his gloves. As he started to remove his belt he looked back to see Black Widow standing at her own locker across from his. She unzipped the front of her catsuit shrugging off the top. Her creamy white back came into view suddenly causing Steve to quickly avert his gaze back to his own locker. He shook his head and chided himself. They were teammates and this was a coed locker room; there was no need for him to get all flustered just because a woman was changing near him. Though part of himself reasoned that this wasn't just any woman. This was Natasha Romanoff. She quite literally defined confidence and sex appeal. Turning his gaze back to her as covertly as he could he wondered how could a person change into a towel that fast. She adjusted the white towel around her chest. Still it exposed her toned thighs and smooth looking legs. She turned to catch the Captains gaze before he quickly averted his gaze to back in front of him again.

With her gravely voice she spoke up, "Captain were you just checking me out?"

He turned to her rubbing a hand to the back of his head.

"Of course not!"

She feigned a frown, "Oh so I'm not attractive?"

His cheeks flushed a little, "What? No... I mean... Of course you're attractive, you're beautiful!"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Beautiful am I?"

His expression froze not knowing how to respond.

"Yeah! I mean no... Wait.."

Natasha sauntered over to the Captain as he backed up until he pressed into the corner of his cubby. She stopped only an inch in front of him. His gaze downward was greeted with scarlet red hair, dark green eyes, and her chest being hugged by what he now thought was a thin looking towel. His cheeks were now fully red. Natasha brought a hand to his abs tracing a gentle line up his body. Steve shivered as her soft finger made its way enticingly slow past his pecks. Her finger found its way up past his neck tracing his jawline. Steve's eyes fluttered closed reveling in the sensation of her soft touches. As her hand wrapped around his neck her thumb ran circles across his skin. A gasp escaped Steve's lips as he opened his eyes to once again lock gazes with the spy. Her expression was unreadable as her eyes were clouded with intrigue.

His arm found its way around her waste as he pulled her close. Feeling her soft body against his own Steve's mind came alive as his attention turned to her soft pink lips. Natasha's eyes widened in surprise from the action, but her features settled into a devious smile. Bringing her hand to his cheek she traced her thumb over his lips. Expertly drawing the outline of his sensitive orifice. A moan escaped his throat causing Natasha to press closer to his firm body. As she stood on her tiptoes leaning in Steve gave into his desire and lowered his head. Closing his eyes he was just moments away from sweet relief. Then he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. His eyes opened suddenly only to watch Natasha back away with an innocent smile before she turned to walk towards the shower.

Steve was standing with his eyes wide and his mouth open at a loss for words.

"W...What was that!?"

Natasha turned her head slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cap?"

He pointed at her accusingly.

"All of... That!? The touching... the almost kiss!"

Natasha stopped right at the door of the shower.

"Oh I did kiss you didn't I?"

"On the cheek!"

Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"So you want me to kiss you?"

Steve's expression fell.

"Well I mean after all that... Wait..."

Natasha laughed a little.

"You are so easy Rogers."

With that she disappeared into the steam of the shower leaving Steve in the locker room bewildered. Groaning and leaning back into the wall his eyes were still fixed on the door to the shower. He had no words. His mind couldn't even begin to process any of what happened. Steve was a tired man, and right now he just needed rest.


	5. Pancakes

Just a fluffy oneshot... enjoy!

* * *

The early morning rays of the sun beamed through the blinds of a small DC apartment. As the light reached the face of Natasha Romanoff a groan escaped her lips. Sluggishly she pulled her comforter over her head embracing the artificial darkness that brought the hope of a few more minutes of sleep. It was Sunday anyways, she had no where to be. Her body started to drift to sleep, but her mind became aware of one important fact. She was alone. She dropped the comforter from her head while she cracked open an eye; adjusting to the brightening room around her. Next to her was an empty side of the bed. There was no way he just left. Sitting up slightly she looked towards the doorway where his clothes had fallen the night before.

They were gone.

Her heart sank immediately. How could _he_ of all people just leave her after last night. Last night... It had been a night of abandoned lust and frustration. After so many life or death missions, and the stress of carrying the fate of the world in their hands the dam had finally broke. Natasha bit her lip as her eyes glazed over. He was so gentle and yet powerful. He made her feel like she was the only person in the world. He brought her to heights of pleasure that she didn't believe possible. After it all when he held her... She felt for the first time in her life truly comforted by another human-being. He never asked anything of her other than for her to be herself.

Her knuckles fisted the edge of her comforter while her knuckles went white with the building fury in the pit of her stomach. After all of the words that he had whispered to her. All of the promises that she _believed_. He just up and left once she fell asleep. With a scowl laden on her face she was ready to rise and find him. Make him pay for the lies that he had told. He truly made her believe that he was different.

Before she could rise the door to her bedroom burst open. Her eyes went wide with surprise at what stood in her doorway. Better yet who.

In the doorway stood none other than Steve; clad in a red, white, and blue apron. Holding a tray with two plates filled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs along with two glasses of orange juice. His stupidly handsome face held a wide grin like a puppy who just did a trick for the first time. Natasha's face was unreadable at this point. This had to be some sort of joke. No person was this...this... genuinely good!

Steve broke the silence with a sheepish tone, "Thought you I might be hungry after last night... Didn't want to wake you."

She just nodded speechless for the one of the few times in her life.

He quirked an eyebrow before continuing.

"I hope pancakes work, but I understand if you wanted something else!"

She shook her head slightly, and in her gravelly voice replied.

"No. Um. Pancakes sound great."

Steve smiled again before making his way over to the bed. Sitting on the edge and balancing the tray on his lap Steve handed her a plate and glass of OJ. She placed her plate in her own lap before taking a fork from the tray. Looking down at the food and then back up at Steve she frowned.

He looked at her quizzically, "What?"

"Are you for real?"

He shrugged, "Breakfast in bed a little too much?.."

She tilted her head to the side.

"No, but you expect me to believe that you got up this morning just to make me breakfast just 'cause?"

Again he shrugged.

"Just seemed like the right thing to do."

She studied his response looking for any sense of an ulterior motive. Not finding any she looked back down at her breakfast. Taking a forkful of pancake she brought the fluffy bite to her mouth. Upon tasting it she moaned as her taste buds lit up in delight. This was without a doubt the best pancake she had ever tasted. Her head lifted meeting Steve's awaiting gaze. His eyes kept darting from her mouth to her eyes.

"Are they okay?"

She paused before answering.

With a stoic face she replied, "Yeah they're okay."

She watched his chest fall as his blue eyes expressed signs of relief.

"Good! Well eat up, there's more in the kitchen. I may have gone a little overboard with the batter..."

While the Captain shifted closer to her so that their shoulders were touching Natasha's mind began to wonder. She studied him discretely as he dug into his own plate. Steve was an enigma to her. For so long she lived in a world of lies, covers, and danger. Everyone had ulterior motives including herself. But, with Steve what he said was truth. Whether it be how he was feeling or what he thought of a person. He didn't lie, and to a spy like herself it was a little disconcerting. At the same time it was a breath of fresh air.

Snaking a hand up his cheek she pulled his attention from his to fork to her face. A smiled played at his lips while his eyes shown a playful _'What?'._ Before he could say anything her lips were gently pressed against his own. With a soft caress of his cheek she broke the kiss with a low sigh coming from Steve. When his eyes opened he was greeted with the image of her infamous smirk.

"What was that for?"

Natasha turned her attention back to the food.

"You made me pancakes."

He looked confused.

"So I got a kiss for making you pancakes?"

She nodded and continued to eat.

"Yep."

As nonchalantly as he could he replied

"What happens if I make you lunch and dinner?"

She turned her head towards the super solider next to her.

"Well _if_ you made me lunch and dinner. Then... lets just say last night was just the tip of the iceberg Cap."

With a slight blush and a large smile Steve spoke, "Then I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of the day Ms. Romanoff."

A small smile grew on Natasha's face. Resting her head on the Captains shoulder she let out a sigh of comfort. Looking up him and watching as he devoured his own food inwardly she applauded herself. Pancakes in bed, he was definitely a keeper.


	6. Lunch

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

The lunch rush was always the worst. Hungry and stressed out college students never lent themselves much care for the workers behind the counter. As much as she disliked some of the rude customers it wasn't the worst job in the world. If she were to admit it to herself she liked working with her co-workers, and her boss wasn't half bad. But, she was forever turned off at the idea of making another sandwich at home. After ringing up another customer she took a step back wiping her forehead with her black t-shirt. A voice came from the storage room behind her.

"Hey Natasha?"

She turned her head towards the direction, "Yeah?"

"How bad would it be if I purposely burned all of this bread back here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Pretty bad."

Pepper's red-head shot around the corner with a devious smile.

"But, then we wouldn't have to make another freaking sandwich!"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "True, but then we'd be out of a job. And I don't know about you, but I still have rent to pay on top of new books for next quarter."

Pepper fake glared at her co-worker, "Always the realest aren't you?"

Natasha merely shrugged, "Someone's got to be."

Seconds later an annoying beep which signaled the door of the store opening rang aloud. Natasha's moved to the sink grabbing a new pair of plastic gloves and spoke in a low tone.

"Be with you in a sec."

A friendly voice responded, "Take your time."

Her head perked up. If it wasn't her favorite customer; turning on her heel a small smile graced her lips. Across the counter stood none other than Steve Rogers. What was so special about Steve? Nothing other than the fact that he never rushed her when preparing an order, always made great small talk, and not that she'd admit it to Pepper who never shut up about the fact. Steve was incredibly cute. Short sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a smile that made her stomach flip. Of course she found him attractive. But, he was a customer and it would be wrong on so many levels to ask him out…So many levels.

With a slightly uplifted mood she greeted him, "How's your day going Steve?"

He ran a hand through his already messy hair, "Alright for the most part, had an exam and I don't really know how it went you know?"

She nodded in understanding, "We all have those."

He gave her a lopsided smile, "How about you, surviving the day?"

She shrugged, "You know making my thousandth sandwich for another stressed out college kid… highlight of my life."

He tilted his head a little, "That bad am I?"

She rolled her eyes, "The worst… Don't even know why I serve you Rogers."

He laughed a little, "Because my orders probably the easiest you make all day?"

Crossing her arms she exaggeratively pondered his order, "Let's see; wheat bread, turkey and cheddar cheese, and lettuce with no condiments… Okay that's probably the reason."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Do you remember all of your customers sandwich preferences?"

In a teasing tone she replied, "Only the ones that are as snarky as you."

He gave her a sly smile, "So I'm snarky now?"

She nodded with intentionally wide eyes, "Oh yeah snarky as can be."

He released a sigh, "Well then if all I'm going to get from you are these blows to my character then I guess I'll take my business elsewhere."

She shrugged her arms slightly before meeting his gaze with her own. Ten seconds past before they each cracked a smile; ultimately growing into the pair sharing a good laugh. Natasha spoke first enjoying the light atmosphere that he created.

"So just a sandwich today?"

Steve calming his laughing spoke, "Yeah just a sandwich."

Natasha got to work expertly crafting Steve's favorite. Once done she turned placing the sandwich in a bag. Moving to the register Steve mimicked her movement standing across the counter.

"That'll be $4.35 Mr. Rogers."

He reached into his pocket, and then handed her a $5.

"There you go Ms. Romanoff"

She popped open the register and pulled out his change.

"Here you go, 65 cents."

He smiled at her before depositing the change into the tip jar.

"Have to help out my fellow broke college student whenever I can right?"

She smirked at him, "Doing the world a great justice."

Steve laughed making her smile wider if that was possible.

"Well I have to catch the bus so I'll see you around Natasha."

Her smile fell a little, but she replied with a kind tone.

"Yeah, see you around Steve."

He backed away before bumping into the door and opening it still facing her.

"Thanks again for the sandwich, you always make the best!"

She waved him off, "Any time!"

With that he exited disappearing behind the door and back out into the world of studying and exams. Leaving Natasha behind the counter with a smile still splayed across her features. Pepper's head shot around the corner again.

"Why don't you just ask him out already!?"

Looking at her friend she sighed.

"Like I told you before it wouldn't be right to ask him out in the store."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"After all of that you're seriously telling me that you don't feel anything for him?

Natasha shook her head.

"It was just some friendly banter."

Pepper narrowed her gaze.

"Bullsh…"

Pepper dodged a used glove as it flew by her head.

"I'm just saying that listening to all of that there's something there."

Natasha turned back to the store front with a smirk on her face. Asking him out while in the store was definitely frowned upon. And as Steve Rogers pulled his sandwich out of the brown paper bag it was housed in a napkin was taped to inside. Grabbing it out he smiled like a madman. Written on the napkin were 11 numbers, and the words _'text me :)'_.


	7. What the Hell is Dubstep?

Woot… Enjoy…

* * *

Their mission was simple. Tail a 20 something arms-dealer, watch for the sale, and shut down him and whoever the buyer was. Apparently there was a connection to _**HAMMER Industries**_ so Fury had ordered Natasha and him personally. If Steve knew then that the buy would be going down in a club like this… He would have definitely reconsidered. Currently he was situated in a grimy booth that was stained with god knows what. Clad in black jeans that were way to tight for his taste, and whatever a 'bro' tank was Steve was uncomfortable to say the least. How could he apprehend the buyer or the seller when he could hardly move?

Only making the situation worse was the woman next him. He didn't think they could make dresses that tight. With a slight glance to his left he eyed Natasha for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Her hair was straightened as the scarlet tresses fell to her shoulders framing her face perfectly. Light pink lip gloss accentuated her already pouty lips drawing an inward groan from Steve. Her striking green eyes were scanning the crowd for the seller. Before his gaze could fall past her smooth neck she turned her head towards him.

"Found him."

Steve's eyes widened when he turned to meet her gaze.

"Um… What?"

Natasha lifted an eyebrow.

"The seller? Tim Franks, he's over there in the crowd. 8'oclock."

Steve's gaze followed Natasha's head nod towards the crowd of writhing bodies. His eyes darted over countless faces until finally he spotted the target. Honestly with that greasy combed back hair and bright yellow suit he wasn't exactly trying to blend in. Steve spoke up in a hushed tone.

"What's the play?"

With a quick nod to the dance floor she replied.

"We're going to dance."

A startled expression appeared on Steve's face.

"Wait!? What!? I can't dance to… this! What did you say it was called?"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"It's called Dubstep, and yes you can Captain."

Steve's eyes were still wide.

"It's just a bunch of loud wubs! Not exactly something you can shake a finger to?"

She held back a laugh.

"Shake a finger to?"

He frowned at her.

"It's an expression."

A smirk played at her lips.

"Sometimes I forget you're 90 something years old."

He tried not to smile.

"Yeah and why's that?"

Her eyes roved over his body a few times causing Steve to blush slightly. Was she seriously checking him out just like that?

With an approving smile she spoke in a low tone.

"Because you still look good."

Steve's mouth was still slightly open still not sure how to respond. While his brain took a moment to reboot he felt Natasha's hand grab his own as she pulled him up from the booth. With strength that he still couldn't understand coming from such a small person she expertly guided them both through the crowd of bodies. Steve kept a firm grasp on her hand doing his best not to be lost in the crowd. His attention though was pulled to the proximity of the people around him. Since when did dancing include… Grinding into each other! Wait… Did that mean he and Natasha were about to?...

"Put your hands on my hips."

Steve stuttered out a response.

"Wh…What?"

Her back to him she looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze. Her hands found their way to his grasping and bringing them forward. She placed them on her hips as she leaned the back of her head against his broad chest. Steve went rigged when he felt her body flush against him.

In a soft tone he barely heard her voice.

"Move your hips Rodgers."

He bent his head his lips falling next to her ear.

"How?"

He could've sworn he heard a chuckle from her. She turned her head to meet his gaze. With slightly lidded eyes she spoke.

"Like this."

With the grace of an expert dance Steve's expression fell as Natasha's own hips began to sway sensually against his body. With her hands still clasping his to her Steve began to follow her lead. As the bass from the overtly large speakers rocked through their bodies Steve began to understand a few things.

One- Always trust Natasha's orders.

Two- Natasha's body felt just as amazing as it looked.

Three- Maybe Dubstep wasn't such a bad thing.

Losing himself in the music a concentrated expression was splayed across his features. He didn't exactly know what to concentrate on at the moment. Natasha's soft yet firm body swaying with his own, the way her head rested in the crook of his neck, or how her thumb had been rubbing a circle pattern in his hand the entire time. Steve's attention eventually was eventually retriggered when he felt her hand squeeze his own twice. His head shot up in the direction that her's was trained on. The seller had made contact. Their brightly dressed contact had pulled off to the side of the dance floor seated next to a pale man with thinning hair.

Steve lowered his head again to speak into her ear.

"What's the play?"

Natasha with a shaky breath replied.

"Wait until they leave out the back then neutralize and bring them back to detention."

He nodded into her shoulder.

"Sounds simple enough."

When he caught her eyes with his own he noticed a mischievous glint.

"Well Rodgers sometimes it's the _simple_ things you forget to enjoy."

Steve didn't think he could blush so much in a single night. He was Captain America for heaven's sake! As if reading his mind he felt Natasha press back into him with more pressure. He moaned a little due to the increased contact.

"We should uhh.. Probably… Follow them."

Natasha had already noted that the men had risen and were heading for the door. Steve felt her shrug slightly against him.

"Once the song is over. Not like they'll make a speedy getaway anyways."

Steve for the first time of the night smirked himself.

"That confident in your abilities are we."

She threw a sly smile over her shoulder.

"Well I've had you off your game all night haven't I?"

Steve's mouth thinned.

"Okay… yeah you're right."

With a quick twist she had her arms snaked around his neck as the front of her body pressed aptly against his own. Another moan left Steve's lips feeling her lithe form closer against this own; if that was even possible. Standing slightly on her tiptoes her lips stopped millimeters away from his own.

"Rogers if there's one thing that I'll never lie about it's that most of the time, I am right."

His arms wrapped around her waist. As his lips pressed against hers one thing definitely came to his mind. Dubstep definitely wasn't a bad thing.


	8. Z-word

"So tell me again why this movie will change my life?"

Steve's voice rang out of the living room towards the kitchen.

"It's a classic Rogers!"

Natasha shook her head with a small smile playing at her lips. Of course when she explained to him that _Shaun of the Dead_ was the quintessential mix of horror and comedy he didn't believe her. He had gone on and on about some black and white horror movie from the 40's that held that mantel. But, in this instance just like many others she knew better. At least she hoped he would like it. They had only been officially 'together' for two months now. Not that she would admit it to anyone she was a little nervous with what he might think. It is her favorite movie after all. A beep signaled the popped popcorn in the microwave. Removing the staple movie food from the microwave she ripped it open savoring the aroma of salted popcorn and butter. Natasha Romanoff was an avid movie goer, and even more so in the comfort of her own home. Which right now consisted of a small apartment just outside of DC.

Stepping into the living room she tilted her head trying to hold back a laugh. On her two seater couch her super-solider boyfriend was clad in American flag striped pajama-bottoms, and a t-shirt with his shield insignia printed on the front. He looked so adorable, and honestly she loved that about him. For someone with so much power and strength he still kept a friendly and upbeat aura about him. Rounding to in front of the couch she fell back into her seat; sinking into the plush cushion of her burgundy loveseat. With the popcorn nestled in her lap she reached over Steve to grab the remote. Once she was settled back an arm snaked around her shoulder; instinctively she rested her body next to his. Once the movie jumped to the opening screen she peered up at her boyfriend.

"Ready?"

He looked down at her with an eyebrow up turned.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She smirked before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Resting her head against his chest she pressed the play button.

_She fought to keep a smile down when he laughed at Shaun and Ed's first few minutes of back and forth._

_She laughed when he jumped in his seat at the first sight of a zombie, "How can the makeup be that good!?"_

_She watched his eyes go wide when they found out his mother had been bit._

_She pretended not to notice the slight misting of his eyes when Shaun pressed his head against Ed's telling him that he wouldn't leave._

_She laughed when his arm shot up as Shaun and zombie Ed played Halo 2._

Once the credits of the movie began to roll her entire attention was on his face trying to gage a response. Steve's eyes were still glued to the TV before finally his head craned down.

"That was…"

Natasha's hand clenched his thigh in anticipation.

"AWESOME!"

In her gravelly voice she replied with a near yell.

"RIGHT!? I told you you'd like it!"

Steve's eyes were wide as his other arm came around to embrace her in an exited hug.

"It had everything! Action, comedy, heart… Thank you for showing that to me Nat."

She beamed at him.

"Anytime… Now let's see how Hot Fuzz does it for you."

With that a long night of laughs, quotes, and cuddling began.


	9. Shot

"Steve just hang on a bit longer. They're almost here!"

_Her face was the first he really remembered after being brought out of cryo-sleep. It was a hazy memory. His eyes had fluttered open momentarily; confusion and fatigue taking over instantly. It took three agents to hold him down to the table. Eyes darting around the room his focus ended up falling on a scarlet haired woman clad in a black catsuit. The look on her face was intrigue mixed with worry. What stuck out to him though was the calm demeanor she held. Leaning against the wall seemingly studying him from a distance. Though he told Fury that he couldn't recollect any of the medical treatments he had gone through after being brought back from his deep freeze this memory was enough to make him lie. At the time it seemed like an insignificant matter, but now he realized it meant the beginning._

"I counted three shots! One to his chest and two to his abdomen."

…

"I'm coming with him; just try and stop me."

…

"Helps here Steve just stay with me!"

_They had gone out to dinner per-her request after their first mission. Smooth didn't even come to describe how easy it was to work next to her. Their mission was a simple hostage rescue just outside of Baghdad. He read up on as much of her mission reports as he could find, and even the high accolades didn't do justice to her skill. Fast, efficient, and deadly were just a few words that came close to describing Black Widow. When they made it to the extraction point he was speechless which she promptly pointed out. After the debrief she offered to take him out to grab some food. After spending an entire night running in the near-subzero desert he agreed with a grateful nod. They ended up at a 50's diner much to his surprise. Which must have been evident on his face, because she merely smirked and responded saying, "There's more to me than files you know." He had one of the best burgers in his life that night._

"Have the drug ready by the time we arrive or I swear nothing on this Earth will stop me from finding you!"

…

"We made back to base Cap. Just a few more minutes I promise."

…

"Please… just hold on a bit longer."

_After the drone strike at Camp Lehigh following their lockdown in the base Steve had carried her unconscious body nearly four miles before finding a beat up sedan to 'borrow'. He had placed her in the back as carefully as he could fastening the middle seat belt around her prone form. He exhaled deeply when he heard a strangled groan escape her lips. At least he knew she was alive enough to be in pain. The entire drive to Sam's he kept peering back to make sure she still breathing. His heart clenched at the idea that she could have… Their friendship albeit strange to onlookers was cemented on one fact above all else. They had each other's back. Since he had come back to the land of the living Natasha was one of the few constants that made sense. Even if she rarely delved into topics that were in some way superficial he knew that deep down they had an understanding. It's why they worked well together. It's why he'd rather spend a crouched down in some ratty shack listening to intel with her then out on some date with a woman he barely knows. Natasha made him feel happy._

"I don't give a shit if his heart stopped! The syringe is right there, inject him!"

…

"Get out of the way now or I will drop you."

…

"Okay Steve this is going to work, just come back alright?"

…

"Steve… just come back…"

…

"Why isn't it working!"

…

_They were sitting on the rooftop of his apartment building overlooking DC. Between them sat a bowl of chips and a few beers. The conversation between them wasn't really going anywhere as they watched the city lights flicker. When his hand reached for another beer it grazed the warm skin of hers. He shot his hand back instantly earning an odd stare from his green-eyed counterpart. As the silence grew between them Steve's body began to grow hot. He never handled awkward situations well, and the more that he tried to forget about it the more it replayed in his mind. As his body sat rigid the oddest moment occurred. He felt a smaller hand grasp his own, and nimble fingers interlaced with his own. He lowered his gaze staring wide-eyed at his now interlaced hands. He looked up at Natasha only to find her still staring off at the DC skyline. Fighting the urge to say he word he simple looked off into the distance again; smile playing at his lips. _

"There's a pulse!"

…

"Steve can you hear me? Say something or do something if you can understand me."

…

"Anything…"

…

Eyes opening the flood of fluorescent lights temporarily blinded the Super-Solider. Blinking slowly at first he gained a blurry picture of the world. One thing was clear though; the cascade of scarlet locks falling around his face, and the image of beauty staring right back at him. Once his vision cleared enough he could see the tears welled up in strikingly green eyes. Along with the lips that so often held a smirk now formed in an unnerving frown.

A groan escaped his lips as he tried to speak.

"Nat…"

Her eyes widened as she brought a hand to caress the side of his face."

"Steve I'm right here."

"W…What…"

Her voice was hoarse.

"You took a high caliber round to your chest, and two more to your stomach."

"W…what is…"

"You bled out and your heart stopped for a few minutes."

His eyes scrunched in pain.

"What… is the…"

"It's only been an hour since you were shot. You're in a S.H.I.E.L.D. field hospital."

His eyes opened long to enough to gaze into hers.

"What is the doctor doing on the ground?"

She peered behind her following his gaze to the unconscious doctor on the ground. She looked back at Steve with a simple expression.

"I told him I'd drop him if he got in the way, and as you can see he got in the way."

Steve's eyes closed as he chuckled. What better incentive to come back to the land of the living once again than Black Widow?


End file.
